Dulce Traición
by Dria Chiba
Summary: Serena estaba acostumbrada a una vida tranquila y hasta un poco aburrida y tortuosa al lado de su pareja de toda la vida, pero todo cambia cuando se da cuenta de que hay muchas cosas de las que se ha estado perdiendo y su jefe será el encargado de enseñarle, lo dulce de una traición.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Hola a todas, de nuevo._**

 ** _Estoy de vuelta, espero que me hayan extrañado aunque sea un poquito._**

 ** _Esta vez les traigo algo diferente, una historia que se muchas no apreciaran en un comienzo, pero espero le den una pequeña oportunidad._**

 ** _Debo confesar que esta historia está inspirada en una historia real, creo que muchas veces la realidad supera la ficción y aunque la persona en la que está inspirada la historia jamás me ha dado su consentimiento para escribirla, también debo decir que he cambiado muchos detalles y aumentándole otros, todo con el fin de crear esta historia._**

 ** _Así que espero su comprensión, y como dije, una oportunidad. Las dejo leer_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dulce traición._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

Aquella mañana de viernes, Serena caminaba tranquilamente por una de las calles más transitadas de la ciudad, el sol daba de lleno en su rostro lo que la llenaba de somnolencia, pero también de optimismo, pues se sentía cálida de alguna manera.

Afortunadamente iba con bastante tiempo hacia su trabajo, así que podía disfrutar de aquella cálida caminata sin restricciones. Aquella mañana era algo inusual, pues usualmente corría con desesperación intentando llegar a tiempo.

No le gustaba ser impuntual, pero dadas las circunstancias siempre había algo que le impedía dormir temprano, lo que ocasionaba que se quedara dormida por las mañanas y siempre estuviera retrasada sin poder evitarlo.

Soltó un bostezo mientras pensaba que no sabía que era peor, que tuviera que dormir hasta bastante entrada la noche o pasar la noche en vela. Se encogió de hombros mientras desidia que no quería acongojarse aquel día, estaba cansada de sentirse de aquella manera, pero tampoco estaba segura de que podía hacer para cambiar las cosas.

Cuando finalmente salió del ascensor, entro en el piso donde se ubicaba la pequeña empresa donde trabajaba, la doble puerta de cristal se abrió de inmediato y la rubia sonrió al encontrarse con la recepcionista.

Entrar ahí era como entrar a un mundo paralelo, pues estar ahí la hacía sentir una persona diferente, no solo competente y segura de sus decisiones, también alguien indispensable que era tomada en cuenta y valorada.

―Buenos días Minako ―saludó con una sonrisa a la recepcionista, mientras daba los únicos tres pasos para acercarse a la mesa de recepción, un inmenso estante de cristal que era el primer paso para poder ingresar al interior del piso.

―Buenos días Serena ―saludó la recepcionista que respondía al nombre de Minako ―. ¿Qué tal tu noche? ―preguntó con un giño.

―Bien ―mintió con una sonrisa a lo que de inmediato la expresión picara de Minako desapareció.

―Dios, traes una cara terrible ―dijo Mina negando ligeramente con el rostro ―, otra noche en vela, no es así ―aseveró con suavidad.

―No, claro que no ―mintió nuevamente mientras seguía derecho hacia su lugar de trabajo. Una pequeña molestia se adueñó de ella al darse cuenta de lo bien que la conocía Mina, pero encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente decidió restarle importancia.

Apenas llego a su escritorio, se sentó rápidamente y comenzó a checar los pendientes para aquel día, sabía que su jefe no tardaría en llegar y tenía que tener listas las nuevas autorizaciones y los próximos pedidos para que él diera el visto bueno.

De pronto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente al pensar en él, recordando tremendamente bien la tarde pasada, cuando él le había regalado uno de sus más lindos cumplidos.

―Serena… ―escuchó su nombre de la voz de su jefe, y dio un pequeño brinco cuando se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba a su lado y ella ni siquiera lo había notado ―. ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó con el ceño fruncido mirándola con atención.

―Eh, Si ―dijo sobresaltada ―, hola ―agregó rápidamente.

―¿Tenemos algún pendiente? ―preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

―Sí, tienes una cita en una hora para checar algunos acabados y después tienes una cita en la notaria ―informó con eficiencia.

―Muy bien ―dijo mientras caminaba hacia el interior de su oficina.

Aquella tarde paso con rapidez, entre un mar de actividades por parte de todos los empleados de la pequeña constructora que su inteligente jefe había fundado cinco años atrás y aunque Serena había escuchado que en un comienzo habían tenido muchos problemas, en la actualidad eran una empresa estable en aquel ramo.

La hora de marcharse había llegado casi sin darse cuenta, incluso se habían tenido que saltar los alimentos de aquel día, debido a la gran cantidad de trabajo que los había invadido a todos.

Así que cuando se disponía a marcharse, escucho la voz de su jefe llamándola desde el interior de su oficina.

Serena se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia adentro, el cristal de fondo que era la pared que daba al exterior dejaba ver el bello atardecer que comenzaba lentamente. A pesar del bello paisaje Serena frunció el ceño, no veía a su jefe sentado en su escritorio como era habitual, dándole la espalda al imponente atardecer.

Se quedó aturdida un momento, segura de que lo había escuchado un instante antes. Giro el rostro hacia la izquierda sopesando la idea de que él hombre se encontrara sentado en el enorme sofá que estaba en la esquina izquierda, pero entonces, antes de que pidiera asegurarse de nada, se sobresaltó cuando unas manos que llegaban de atrás rodeaban sin reparo su cintura y una dulce boca depositaba un pequeño y húmedo beso justo debajo de su oreja.

Se mordió el labio con aprensión, sabía que no era correcto lo que hacía, pero no podía evitar que le gustara, las atenciones de su jefe la hacían sentir desesperadamente bien. Se estremeció por completo cuando su jefe mordisqueo ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja, después lamio con extremada maestría su nuca, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se erizara por completo, sus manos subieron lentamente recorriendo su cuerpo con descaro y ardor, mientras la instaba a dar pasos hacia adelante.

No recordaba con exactitud cómo había comenzado aquello pero estaba segura de que se habría vuelto loca hacia mucho si no fuera por él.

Siguió dando torpemente pasos hacia al frente, con él aún pegado a su espalda, hasta que sintió que chocaba contra el enorme escritorio que se encontraba justo frente a ellos. A continuación, él la giro, quedando frente a frente y finalmente ella pudo mirar su hermoso rostro, sus azules ojos cargados de pasión, pero solamente tuvo un instante para admirarlo pues de inmediato él se adueñó de su boca con astucia, haciendo que Serena se perdiera por completo en aquel delicioso juego.

Los besos subieron poco a poco de intensidad, de una manera que logro abrumar a Serena, pues sentía la ardiente respuesta de él en la avidez de sus besos, en la manera que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con ardiente pasión.

Serena miro aterradamente encantada a su jefe sobre ella, las primeras sesiones de besos habían sido sumamente satisfactorias, pero esto era… No estaba segura, si le gustaba y mucho, pero era algo inquietante.

Los besos no habían pasado de eso, besos, y aunque llevaban tiempo con aquel seductor juego, Serena no había pensado que las cosas podrían llegar más lejos justo en aquel momento. Pero estaba claro que en esta ocasión era diferente, lo sentía en su cuerpo vibrar como lo hacía y en el ardor con la que él la besaba y la acercaba a él de manera provocadora.

Su poderoso y hermoso jefe se cernía sobre ella con toda su fuerza y encanto. Y Serena no estaba segura de poder pensar con claridad alguna vez nuevamente.

La beso suave y apasionadamente, devorando con avidez su boca, acercándose más y más contra ella, hasta que Serena sintió el borde el escritorio clavado con fuerza sus caderas.

De pronto sobresaltándola, él la giro en el escritorio para comenzar a besar minuciosamente su cuello y su nuca, mientras tanto y lentamente iba subiendo su falda y en el proceso tocando sus muslos con evidente descaro.

Serena se estremeció con el contacto mientras sentía como un delicioso calor su apoderaba de ella abrazadoramente. Entonces, él dejo sus muslos para subir sus manos perezosamente por su cuerpo, recorriéndolo pausada y apasionadamente hasta llegar a sus senos, y en aquel momento comenzó a masajearlos lenta y tortuosamente, aún sobre la delgada blusa color azul que se había puesto aquella mañana.

―Ya nos oporto más ―gimió él contra su oído mordisqueándolo un poco, para después recargarla contra el escritorio, dejando que sus senos se aplastaran contra la pulcra madera al igual que sus palmas abiertas.

Serena estaba demasiado sumergida en el placer que se dejó hacer por completo y entonces Serena abrió mucho los ojos al sentir el miembro de su jefe en toda su plenitud, justo, muy cerca de donde unos instantes antes lo había deseado. Y pronto, antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer nada, su jefe la penetro de una sola estocada.

Serena gimió con fuerza al sentir la longitud de él ensanchando su blando canal, él la sujetaba con fuerza por las caderas y un segundo después comenzó a moverse con deliberada lentitud contra ella.

Pero en ese instante Serena se sintió fatal, era delicioso tenerlo, no podía negarlo, pero sabía que estaba mal. Jamás había estado con otro hombre que no fuera su pareja y aunque su jefe fuera un buen amante, y le gustara lo que le hacía, algo dentro de ella le hacía replantearse el estar ahí, con él en aquellas circunstancias.

Aquella sensación que había comenzado en la boca de su estómago se instaló en todo su cuerpo y de pronto le entraron unas ganas terribles de llorar.

―Vamos nena ―dijo él con la voz entrecortada ―Llega conmigo ―agregó.

―Yo… no… no… ―dijo con rotundidad para inmediatamente comenzar a retorcerse contra él aterrada, con el único fin de alejarse de él y cuando finalmente lo consiguió se dio cuenta de que él la miraba lleno de sorpresa y frustración.

―Por dios Serena, creí que tú también desea… ―dejo las palabras a la deriva cuando la miro a los ojos.

Serena hacia un enorme esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no abandonaran sus ojos, pero realmente no podía, de pronto se sentía desesperada por consuelo y no estaba segura, pero no creía que él fuera a dárselo precisamente.

―¿Te he hecho daño? ―preguntó consternado su jefe con ansiedad.

―¡No! ―dijo rápidamente Serena.

Él frunció un minuto el ceño y después se acercó a ella lentamente para envolverla entre sus brazos y, sin poder evitarlo, Serena dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos finalmente.

―Te sientes mal por esto ―aseveró él.

―No, es solo que nunca había estado con otro hombre ―dijo Serena en un susurro honestamente.

―Lo sé ―dijo él con un suspiro ―. Pero no tienes que sentirte culpable, él no vale que te sientas de esta manera ―dijo contra su oído.

―Lo sé, y no es por él, bueno si en parte si, por que le debo mucho en todos estos años ―dijo con un suspiro suave ―. Pero realmente es porque nunca había hecho algo así ―agregó Serena.

No quería hondar más y decirle que se sentía extraña, una especie de…

Bien, no era el mejor momento para pensar en nada de eso. Lo mejor era que se marchara lo antes posible, necesitaba alejarse de él para poder pensar tranquilamente. Se apartó suavemente de su jefe y comenzó a reacomodar su ropa rápidamente.

―Tengo que irme, es tarde ―dijo Serena.

―Te llevare a tu casa ―ofreció él.

―No, está bien. Estoy bien ―dijo regalándole una sonrisa ―. Nos vemos el lunes ―y tras decir aquello salió de la oficina de su jefe apresuradamente.

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente llego al departamento que compartía con su esposo, pareja o como pudiera llamársele a la relación que mantenía con él, suspiro con pesar, él no se encontraba aun en el departamento, lo que la entristeció y la alivio también.

Rápidamente se metió en la ducha, sentía el olor de su jefe por todo su cuerpo y aquello la hacía sentir enferma, no porque no le gustara, todo lo contrario, él era tan perfecto. Todo aquello era más bien por el hecho del engaño, a fin de cuentas ambos se habían involucrado y estaban traicionando a personas importantes en sus vidas.

Es solo sexo, se dijo, como su jefe se lo decía constantemente, a pesar de que nunca habían llegado a tanto, como aquel día, jamás habían pasado de los inflamados besos y las palabras de deseo.

Se estremeció por completo al recordarlo en su interior, llenándola de una forma única y ardiente, a pesar de todo había sido sumamente excitante. De pronto noto que su respiración se había vuelto ligeramente pesada y se reprendió por su estupidez, no había podido terminar aquello, los había dejado frustrados a ambos, pero había estado realmente asustada.

A pesar de todo, era honesta con ella misma, el que su jefe le hubiera dedicado su atención y sus caricias, incluso la más mínima insinuación la hacía sentir sumamente bien. Bien era quedarse corta, la hacían sentir deseada, deseable y hermosa por primera vez en un muy largo tiempo.

Siempre se había considerado una chica normal, era demasiado menuda tal vez y no tenía curvas exuberantes como las que le gustaban a su pareja, su cabello era lo único salvable, pues el rubio natural era un color dorado resplandeciente que en muchas ocasiones la hacía sentir orgullosa. Pero todo lo demás era normal y ella sabía lo poco atractiva que era a los ojos de los hombres.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se puso un ligero camisón y se metió a la cama sintiendo como aquella sensación de soledad la invadía de una manera terrible. Y entonces como cada noche, rogo para que él llegara pronto, para ver su rostro apuesto entra las sombras de la habitación y se recostara a su lado para alejar de ella la soledad que día con día llegaba para abrumarla y hacerla sentir aún más miserable.

Con un fuerte suspiro se dispuso a dormir, dándose cuenta de que probablemente él no llegaría pronto. Él era así, necesitaba su libertad aunque Serena lo necesitara a él.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena despertó con pereza y pronto se dio cuenta de que el otro lado de la cama seguía intacto, lo que significaba que Diamante no había aparecido para pasar la noche a su lado. De pronto, una pregunta invadió su cabeza con terrible claridad; que hacía con el cuándo siempre terminaba sintiéndose sola. Sacudió su cabeza mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas, no quería pensar en eso, ella lo necesitaba, a pesar de todo lo amaba y no quería renunciar a él.

La situación era difícil, ella amándolo pero traicionándolo, no se veía sin él. Lo que sentía por él era algo demasiado fuerte y profundo y la sola idea de abandonarlo o ser abandonada la hacía estremecerse de dolor y de miedo.

Y aunque sabía que no era correcto actuar como lo hacía, sentía que era poner las cosas un poco en equilibrio, aunque no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo soportaría más aquellas acciones, no estaba segura de nada, solamente de que necesitaba que las cosas fueran así.

.

.

.

 ** _Bueno chicas, espero que me cuenten que les ha parecido el comienzo de esta historia,_** **** ** _sé que muchas van a estar en desacuerdo con la actitud de Serena y que nada justifica una infidelidad, pero bueno todo tiene un por qué o al menos ella cree que así es, y en el siguiente capítulo sabrán las razones de Serena._**

 ** _Espero ansiosa sus opiniones y comentarios_**

 ** _Les mando muchos besos y espero que estén muy bien._**


	2. Aviso

Hola a todos.

Les cuento que pronto podrán encontrar esta historia completa en Whattpad, al igual que todas mis demás historias, para quien guste leerlas nuevamente.

Espero que se animen.

Les dejo el link de mi perfil

user/DriaChiba

Besos!


End file.
